A Thin Veil Between Love And Hate L Lawliet
by Kitty Hornet
Summary: (my first death note story so sorry if it sucks) I never meant to fall in love with him. I'm supposed to hate him, for god's sake! He's out to get my brother! But, i can't help but feel...happy around him. Oh, L... There's a thin veil between love and hate. [LxOC rated T just in case]
1. Chapter 1

Name: Mari Yagami

Looks: long black hair, bright blue eyes (wears contacts), large-ish breasts, thin frame, pale skin

Favorite foods: ice cream, cake, strawberries, anything sweet

Favorite color(s): red and light blue

Family: Soichiro Yagami (father), Sachiko Yagami (mother), Light Yagami (twin brother), Sayu Yagami (younger sister)

Interests: Detective work, stopping Kira, music

Likes: Sweets, mystery novels, family, helping Sayu with school, singing

Dislikes: Kira, bossy people, nosy people, Misa Amane, too much attention

Bio: Hi there! My name's Mari. Mari Yagami. My last name probably sounds familiar if you go to my school. Not because of me, of course, but because of my brother. Light Yagami. He's the popular one. I'm glad for that though. I don't like much attention.  
Something about me? Okay, let's see. I'm actually hoping to be a detective. I know, not exactly what a normal girl would shoot for, but hey, I'm not exactly normal.  
I've always looked up to someone who goes by the name 'L'. He's a world-class detective- one of the best in Japan! He's never been seen on TV or anything. I'm not sure anyone knows who he really is, or what he really looks like. I wish I could meet him, though. I've looked up to him ever since he solved that BB murder case. See, right there! THAT'S what I want to do. Help people. Solve difficult cases. I'm actually pretty smart (or, so I've been told...). I'm top in my class. Well...next to Light of course. His grades are *that* much higher than mine.  
The Entrance Exams are coming up soon, too. Light and I are under a lot of pressure at the moment. I'm really hoping to get into To-Oh university. Light is too. You may think that we spend so much time together, we must fight a lot, or get tired of being around each other, right? Nope. Not really. I enjoy Light's company, and he enjoys mine too (at least I hope so. THAT would be awkward). That's about all for now. I have to go. Sayu needs help with homework. Bye!


	2. Chapter 1 Crime

Chapter 1: Crime

(A/N- Just so you know, I own nothing except for Mari! The script and the other characters belong to the original producers, and writers of Death Note) ... "Listen for the voice of God. Then follow it and know in time you will find your salvation."  
I tapped my fingers impatiently on my desk, watching the clock on the wall tick away.  
Tick...  
Tick...  
Tick...  
"I know, I didn't even do anything wrong! He just totally snapped at me!"  
"Really?" Two overly-preppy girls behind me carried on in conversation.  
Tick...  
Tick...  
"Yagami, are you still with us?" My eyes snapped to the teacher, only to find he was looking at my brother- not me. "Can you please translate the following sentence into English?  
Light sighed and stood from his chair. "Follow the teachings of God and receive his blessings, and so it shall be that the seas will again become bountiful and the raging storms will subside." He sat back down.  
Tick...  
Tick...  
RRRIIIINNGGGG!  
I winced at the loudness of the bell, signaling the end of the school day. I collected my things and stood up, waiting while Light gathered his belongings.  
We walked home in a comfortable silence; neither of us having anything to say to the other about the boring day at school. We soon reached the front door and walked inside. I smiled as Sayu ran up to us. "Hey, Light, Mari! How was school?" She asked eagerly. I chuckled at her excitement and ruffled her hair. "Same as every other day; boring as f-" "Language~" My mother chimed in, walking into the foyer, smiling. I rolled my eyes playfully.  
"I'll be upstairs." I said, making my way to my room on the second floor. I sat at my desk and checked to see if I had any homework to finish. I didn't, so I turned on the TV. The news was on and two Newscasters sat sid-by-side.  
"Today, at approximately 11 AM, a 32 year old man was found stabbed to death in his apartment in the city of Yokohama Karigara Prefecture. Kariagawa police are treating this case as a homicide."  
One began.  
"In other news, today suspected murderer Naoki Tokuji was arrested in the district of Shibuya Tokyo. He is being held in custody facing murder charges for the brutal slaying of his common-law partner, who was only 25 at the time of death."  
The second finished.  
I shut the TV off. I shook my head. Crime is happening around every corner. Right under our noses. We don't always see it happening. But we know it is. We know that every second of every day, someone is committing a crime. Whether it be rape, murder, robbery, hostage, etc, it's a crime.  
And there's nothing we can do about it. About the ones we can't see. All we can do...  
is sit back...and watch as the world rots away.


End file.
